The day Voldemort almost won!
by Kenshin Himura22
Summary: i think the title says it but more happens later


Hermione pushed Draco, His father and 3 other Death Eaters as she ran to  
  
the center where Harry lay hurt. Draco ran to put a spell on her that would make her stop.  
  
"Wait. Let her say goodbye to her sweet before you take her." Voldemort  
  
said while chuckling. Draco stopped and went back to his place in the circle which was next to  
  
his father.   
  
I WON'T MARRY DRACO YOU MENTAL  
  
CASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione yelled but Voldemort only  
  
laughed. A blue light flashed and then Hermione was bounded to Draco.  
  
"Let me go!!" she screamed.  
  
"Sorry can't besides don't you wanna see your boyfriend die." Malfoy  
  
sneered and then Hermione struggled to get to Harry.   
  
"Let her go Voldemort it's me you want not her." Harry said.  
  
"Well Potter." He paused looking at the young girl bound to his best Death  
  
Eater. "For Draco she's just right" Hermione shot a spell that let her be free of the  
  
binding and she ran to her beloved. She was shot away by a green light. She then  
  
found herself tied to a rock by Draco. Draco was asked to tell how he came to love  
  
Miss Granger and he began a short story.   
  
"I snapped 'Hexes, Curses, and other really bad things.' shut. I  
  
was sick of reading and knew I had the Avio curse down pat. If anyone tried to  
  
mess with me I could definitely attack him or her with a flock of small twittering  
  
birds. The horror. Standing up and stretching I decided I would go to my favorite  
  
place in the Hogwarts Castle. I knew I would get complete privacy there and that I  
  
would have time to think without being interrupted. I headed up to the West  
  
Tower. I paused with my hand resting on the doorknob. I knew I wasn't supposed  
  
to be in the West Wing let alone the West Tower. I disregarded that thought. I  
  
knew no one else could be up here. I pushed the door open slowly and very quietly  
  
(Just in case) I almost gasped with astonishment when I saw Hermione sitting  
  
there underneath the stained glass with her eyes closed. I thought for sure she  
  
heard me so I stayed perfectly still and silent. Yet she didn't even flutter her  
  
eyelashes to my entrance and I knew I was lucky that she had not heard me. For a  
  
moment I watched her and I saw her in a way I never thought possible. I knew no  
  
longer the old, bookworm, grade obsessed Hermione. I now saw a fun loving, and  
  
caring Hermione that I believed could give me the world if she was at my side. It  
  
was in that moment, with blue moonlight shining on her face, that I Draco Malfoy  
  
fell in love with Hermione Granger." and with that Draco finished his long tale  
  
while looking at Hermione like she was a goddess.  
  
"Give him the world if I was at his side Ha not a fucking chance in  
  
hell." Hermione muttered as she stared at Harry longingly. Harry was thinking of  
  
killing Malfoy if Voldemort wasn't there.   
  
"Draco touching very touching. Harry I'll make you a deal. You do two  
  
things for me and I'll let you live." Voldemort sneered at the helpless Harry.  
  
"What are they?" Harry asked.  
  
" You have to watch your girlfriend become Mrs. Draco Malfoy." at this Draco  
  
stared at Hermione lovingly while all Hermione did was gag. "And become my  
  
slave."  
  
"Either way I see Mr. Malfoy winning" Harry answered.  
  
"My lord may I sit with my soon to be wife." Draco said cooly while looking  
  
at Harry.  
  
"Yes I think that would be pleasing, especially with the boy who lived or  
  
should I say the boy who lived lost his g/f and died at Voldemort's feet in the  
  
room." The Death Eaters laughed.   
  
"Wait I want to say something."  
  
"Yes Mrs Hermione Malfoy." Hermione winced and Voldemort looked happy  
  
about it.  
  
"If...If I marry Malfoy and do almost anything that you ask will you let Harry's life  
  
be spared?" Hermione wished on all that was holy that he would say yes.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"And before I marry Malfoy uh can I have some time with Harry please sir my last  
  
request?" Draco looked horror struck and glared at Harry. Voldemort said that  
  
would be fine as long as they didn't have wands. Hermione slipped hers up her  
  
sleeve and Draco noticed but he thought it would interesting if he let her take it so  
  
he kept his mouth shut. They were given seven minutes. She told Harry that she  
  
would get his sword back with the accio spell. He asked how and she showed him  
  
the wand and gave it to him instead of getting the sword back for him she'll make  
  
him get it himself. Their time was up and Hermione went unwillingly bacvk into  
  
Draco's arms just as Voldemort yelled the unforgivable curse but  
  
Ooo I wonder what'll happen oh well I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
